Inepties en chaleur
by oOOOmerlette
Summary: Une ville du Sud-Est de la France. Un banc. Une chaleur accablante. Un Moyashi. Un Voyeur. Un Big-Brother-Complex. Deux Homosexuels. Un wouaf-wouaf. Un petite fille "innocente". Mélangez bien le tout, mettez tout ce beau monde entre les mains d'une auteur barge, et ça vous donne... un enchaînement d'inepties.


Hello Everybody ! Bienvenue sur un combo de conneries à la pelle...

Disclamé: Rien n'est à moi.

Genre: Crack Fic, humour douteux, et sous-entendu de romance. (Je ne vous dis pas quelles sont les personnes concernées... À part Allen...)

Note: Hum... Qu'est-ce que la chaleur ne me fait pas faire... Genre rêver de Kanda, et que je lui prêtais un mp3 pour qu'il arrête de s'emmerder en attendant un train à la gare d'SNCF. Et vous savez quoi ? Il m'a souris O.o Je me demande encore si je dois en rire ou en pleurer...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_**Inepties en chaleur.**_

Cher amis lecteur. Pourquoi avez-vous cliqué sur cette histoire ? C'est les vacances, et vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que de surfer sue le net ? Bien. Très bien même. J'espère juste que vous vous êtes préparés mentalement à ce combo d'idioties. Oui, cet O.S ne volera pas haut. Mais alors pas haut du tout.

Allez. Trois, deux, un, let's go !

Assis sur un banc de la gare de Romans en compagnie de l'inspecteur Howard Link, Allen Walker attendait son coéquipier Lavi revenir avec les horaires de départ des trains. Ils venaient d'achever avec succès la mission qui leur a été confiée : enquêter sur l'étrange augmentation du taux d'Akumas dans cette ville du sud-est de la France. Il s'était avéré qu'un Marchand d'âme était à l'origine de la prolifération des machines démoniaques du Comte Millénaire. L'infâme personnage en voyant les membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre rappliquer devant chez lui, avait préféré se suicider par balle. Affaire classée donc. Et il était temps de rentrer au QG.

Cela devait faire quinze bonnes minutes que Lavi s'était proposé de leur rechercher un train pour aller à Paris. Habituellement, on n'avait guère besoin de mettre autant de temps pour consulter les horaires de ce formidable moyen de transport, qu'était le train. C'était à se demander si le rouquin n'était pas en train de draguer une jolie demoiselle.

Enfin, il m'est impératif de préciser que dans le cas où le Bookman Jr commencerait à flirter, la jeune fille en question serait un canon de beauté…voir même une allumeuse d'après les dires d'Allen. Et oui Mesdames (et Messieurs ?), si vous voulez taper dans l'œil de ce bel exorciste, il vous faut posséder de bon arguments…féminins on va dire. Et pour vous messieurs, cela risque d'être fort compliqué. À moins que vous ayez naturellement un physique androgyne. Essayez une robe (rembourrée si possible), et on verra. Hum… Peut-être qu'Allen pourrait nous montrer l'exemple.

Cependant, ne nous attardons pas là-dessus, à moins que vous vouliez être réduit en charpie par les griffes du Crown Clown. À l'exception peut-être des masochistes et des suicidaires, qui seraient éventuellement intéressés par cette offre. De plus, je ne prends pas la responsabilité de vos charmantes pensées, à savoir vouloir voir Allen habillé en fille, façon gothic lolita.

Reprenons. Pour Allen, ce contre temps n'était pas bien grave. Après tout, il put ; glouton comme il est ; manger une dizaine de Pognes, la fameuse brioche de Roman aromatisée à la Fleur d'Oranger. Pourquoi en manger autant ? Officiellement, c'était juste histoire de tuer le temps. Officieusement, par gourmandise.

Mais évidemment, comme tous les prix étaient bien plus élevés dans le Sud, acheter une dizaine de ces pâtisseries coûtait cher au porte-monnaie. Link avait un petit peu grincé des dents, lorsqu'il devait payer la douloureuse. Pourquoi lui et pas Allen ? C'est simple, la solde d'un exorciste moyen n'est guère suffisant pour subvenir aux besoins faramineux culinaires de l'adolescent. Tandis que Link est un fonctionnaire, grassement payé à surveiller tous les agissements d'un pauvre exorciste innocent qui n'avait rien demandé à personne. Et quand je dis « tous les agissements », c'est vraiment tous les agissements. Link ne se gêne pas pour garder à l'œil Allen Walker lorsqu'il se change, ou lorsqu'il prend une douche (petit coquin va). Alors, au vu de sa situation plutôt confortable, un petit sacrifice de son argent ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Surtout si c'était pour rendre heureux quelqu'un.

Et puis… Allen n'est-il pas adorable quand il mange (ou dévore) goulument des pâtisseries ? Il a carrément les yeux qui brillent. Et les petites miettes autour de sa bouche qui…

Hum… on va arrêter là, ok ?

Bref, sortons des contemplations toutes à fait saines et vertueuses de ce distingué Link. Car après tout, il faut raconter la suite de l'histoire. Et on s'en fout les miches que Link est un voyeur. Sauf peut-être les fangirls du couple Linken (Link/Allen). Ou encore les autorités anti-voyeurisme, et l'organisation NAP (Nos-Amis-les-Pédophiles) de l'époque.

Il faisait beau, et surtout chaud. Quoi de plus normal lorsqu'on se situe dans le Sud près de la Provence en plein mois de Juillet. Et comme chacun le sait, l'uniforme des exorcistes est de couleur noire. Ce qui attire la chaleur comme un aimant. On se retrouve donc vite fait bien fait avec un exorciste cuit au barbecue, cuisson saignante, sauce ketchup. Miam. Les Teases de Tyki vont pouvoir s'en mettre plein la panse.

Pour en rajouter une couche, le banc où se trouvaient Allen et son voyeur favori, était en plein Soleil. Quinze minutes sous un Soleil de plomb, c'est à vous plomber justement. Voir carrément impossible à supporter. Même si on dévore à fond la caisse des Pognes. On transpire de partout, on commence à puer, la gorge est toujours asséchée, et la peau qui est exposée au terrible astre lumineux n'a que deux solutions : soit elle crame d'une belle couleur chocolat et vous pouvez avoir des admirateurs de votre magnifique teinte bronzée, soit elle crame façon homard dans de l'eau bouillante. Et là, vous pouvez vous dire « cool, un coup de soleil ! », avec tous les désagréments qui viennent avec.

Etrangement, le cadet fait parti des deux catégories. Un coup c'est l'un, un autre coup c'est l'autre. Pas de bol. Il ne peut jamais savoir à l'avance quelle couleur de peau il s'attifera s'il reste trop longtemps exposé au Soleil. Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'enlève jamais son manteau d'exorciste, ou sa chemise. Ce n'est pas de la pudeur. C'est simplement de la prévention, au cas où il deviendrait aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse. En outre, les combats contre les Akumas ou les Noahs quand on possède un sacré coup de bambou, ce n'est vraiment pas la joie.

Alors, afin d'éviter de finir en steak grillé et de devenir la proie d'une certaine espèce de papillon, l'albinos songea à changer de place. Une place à l'ombre. Quelle bonne idée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de place à l'ombre. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres dans les environs. Et quand l'étoile solaire est au zénith, l'ombre projetée par les bâtiments est toujours au strict minimum. Voir, il y en a pas du tout, selon le côté où l'on se situe.

Zut, crotte, flûte. Intérieurement, Le maudit commença à maudire son coéquipier frivole jusqu'à la millième génération, afin d'être sûr de bien l'enquiquiner. C'est qu'elle a la rancune tenace cette Pousse de Soja. Oui j'utilise bien le pronom « elle ». Bien qu'il soit explicitement démontré qu'Allen soit un _garçon_ et non pas une _fille_, le sobriquet employé par l'autre fanatique de soba est clairement _féminin._ Donc pour respecter les accords de genre, je suis dans l'obligation d'user le pronom personnel féminin _elle_. Fichue langue française. Toujours aussi alambiquée... Comment ça vous vous en moquez?

Après exactement mille-cent-quarante-et-un mots pour ne rien dire, il serait temps qu'un événement pointe le bout de son nez. Et en voici un : Deux adolescents d'entre quinze et seize ans, se promenaient en se tenant la main gaiement au milieu de la place de la gare, juste devant le glouton et le voyeur professionnel. Bon soit. Ces deux garçons devaient être très proche, genre des frères ou quelque chose comme cela, pour se tenir ainsi leurs papattes. Cela pourrait être normal. Mais…qu'ils rapprochent leur lèvres dans un sourire béat, afin de s'embrasser, alors là non ! Il y avait de quoi choquer les « saintes de mœurs » de Link et de « l'innocent » Allen.

C'était donc bouche bée, que les deux compères regardèrent le spectacle se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Là, l'impression d'être un voyeur prenait tout son sens. Surtout quand les deux amoureux se roulaient voracement une pelle. Avec les bruits de suçons qui vont avec. Charmant, vraiment.

« Link, murmura un Allen sidéré. Pincez-moi. »

Le blond regarda bizarrement son objet de surveillance. La façon dont Allen avait prononcé « Pincez-moi » était… ambiguë. Cela avait des airs de « Prenez-moi ». Enfin, d'après l'imaginaire de ce cher inspecteur.

Bien entendu, Allen ne pensait pas du tout à ça. Il avait juste oublié de préciser que c'était pour être sûr que toute rêverie était à exclure. Pauvre Allen, il ne savait pas ce qu'il a réveillé malgré lui. En tournant son minois vers Link, l'albinos découvrit l'expression singulière de l'inspecteur : ses yeux rouges le fixaient d'une intensité rare, sa bouche était légèrement entrouverte (laissant passer un peu de bave d'ailleurs), et des rougeurs apparaissaient sur les pommettes. En effet…il y avait quelque chose d'étrange chez son surveillant. Toutefois, cette expression lui était familière.

Tout en détournant la tête et en fronçant les sourcils, le cadet fouilla dans sa mémoire. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà vu ce genre de visage auparavant. Mais où, et quand ? Telle était la question. Il chercha. Il chercha. Il chercha sans s'apercevoir que Link se rapprochait doucement, mais surement de lui.

Soudain, une ampoule s'illumina au-dessus de la tête blanche. Allen se rappelait enfin. L'expression sur le visage du blond, était la même que celle de certaines femmes qui accompagnaient son Maître dans les bars…avant de passer par la case « lit » dans l'étape de séduction du Maréchal Cross. Ah. Un signal d'alarme retentit dans son cerveau. Ce n'était vraiment pas bon du tout. Mais alors pas du tout. Même affronter les Teases lui semblait être un meilleur sort, que celui de se faire manger tout cru par un Link affamé.

C'est ici qu'on peut remarquer le brillant temps de réflexions de cette Pousse de Soja, envers ces choses là. Décidément, l'innocence est la première cause de perversité chez les satires. Ces charmants personnages veulent corrompre les personnes chastes et pures, afin qu'elles deviennent comme eux. Et ainsi dominer toute la Galaxie. Donc, faîtes bien attention au Comte Millénaire. On ne connait jamais ce qui se cache derrière son sourire Colgate. Mais je soupçonne le Quatorzième de savoir quelque chose à ce sujet. C'est peut-être même la cause de sa trahison, qui sait.

Bref, finissons cette parenthèse plus que douteuse et reprenons le récit.

Allen sentit une main chaude, se poser à la base de son cou. Ça y est. Il était bien parti pour perdre sa virginité. Et merde. Par un homme pédéraste qui plus est. Re-merde. Pourquoi lors de son entrainement avec le Maréchal Cross, celui-ci ne lui avait pas appris comment bien se défendre face à ce type d'attaque ? Tss…Toujours à boire et à s'adonner à des activités peu catholiques, au lieu de l'aider dans sa formation. Enfoiré de Maître. Maintenant, il en payait le prix.

« AIE !, hurla l'apprenti de Mr Cross. Pas aussi fort !

- Je n'ai fait que ce que tu m'avais demandé, répondit Link en haussant les épaules. Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux Walker. »

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi Allen s'est mis à hurler sans aucune raison « AIE ». C'est très simple. Vraiment très simple. Link a pincé la base du cou du cadet. Exactement ce que l'albinos lui avait demandé juste avant. Finalement, Allen possède une imagination très fleurissante lui aussi. Pauvre petit.

En tout cas, le cri poussé par la Pousse de Soja n'avait nullement arrêté les ébats des deux autres tourtereaux, toujours en train de scanner la bouche de l'autre. Avec à la pelle, des petits gémissements de plaisirs :

« Sora…

-Riku ! »

Voilà le tableau. Et ne me demandez pas ce que les deux principaux protagonistes de Kingdom Hearts venaient faire ici. En même temps, grâce à leur Keyblade/Vaisseau Gumi/Passage des Ténèbres (entourez la bonne mention), ils peuvent aller squatter n'importe quel monde. Alors pourquoi pas celui d'Allen avec toute la ribambelle d'exorcistes et d'Akumas ? Ça change des mondes Disney, non ?

Bref, avec tous ces bruits, Allen commença à prendre une belle teinte rouge sur ses joues, signe qu'il était passablement gêné. Son voisin n'était pas reste lui non plus. Sauf que lui, il imaginait faire tout cela avec un certain blandinet. Il enleva la main qui était toujours posée sur le cou de son cadet, et la dirigea vers la joue de l'adolescent. Il frôla du bout de ses doigts la peau douce d'Allen en une légère caresse. Le rougissement de l'exorciste ne put que s'intensifier face à cette attention chaste (hum…) de Link. Ce dernier posa plus prestement sa main sur la pommette de l'albinos. Albinos qui était tétanisé par le geste qu'avait Link envers lui. Doucement, comme dans les shojos ou les shonen-aï mielleux, l'inspecteur dirigea ses lèvres vers celles aromatisées à la Fleur d'Orangé d'Allen.

« Heum… Je vous dérange peut-être ? »

Lèvres qui n'atteignirent jamais leurs comparses. À cause de Lavi. En un seul mouvement, Link et Allen se retournèrent vers le rouquin, et s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre d'au moins un mètre. Et ledit rouquin sembla satisfait de leur réaction, au vu de son sourire malicieux qui ornait son visage. Il s'installa entre ses deux coéquipiers, et passa le bras autour des épaules d'Allen, tout en jetant un regard noir à son autre voisin. (Voisin qui ne le lui rendit pas. Link se contenta tout bêtement de lever sa tête hautainement en direction des deux autres tourtereaux au loin.)

Je vous arrête tout de suite. Le geste de Lavi envers Allen n'était en aucun cas un élan de possessivité. Ni même une crise de jalousie. Loin de là. C'est juste que… Pas touche à son meilleur ami quoi ! Et surtout pas les pervers ! Il faut qu'il protège sa dulcinée (what?), de tous les déviants sexuels du coin. Et présentement à ce moment là, le déviant sexuel était nul autre qu'un certain inspecteur. Il s'avère donc au final, que Lavi est atteint du big-brother-complex. Bien qu'Allen ne soit pas son frère. Mais c'est tout comme.

Réflexion plus moins hors sujet : Si le rouquin commence à imiter Komui, on n'est pas sortit de l'auberge.

Bon… Pour faire simple (et pour les sceptiques de l'hypothèse précédente), on va dire que Lavi est jaloux de Link (alors qu'il n'y a pas de quoi), et qu'il va tout faire pour que l'albinos ne tombe jamais entre les filets du blond. Et accessoirement, charmer Allen à son compte. Maintenant, on se retrouve avec cette fameuse relation appelée « triangle amoureux », tellement utilisée dans les histoires à l'eau de rose, que s'en est à chi…hum pleurer. Vive le cliché, mais tout le monde en redemande. Berk. (Exemple illustré, lisez/regardez Twilight. En plus c'est cool, il y a des vampires qui font la boule de disco au Soleil. C'est classe non ?)

Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais personnellement je préfère largement la première version. Elle est plus fun. Surtout si l'apprenti Bookman vire dingo façon Grand Intendant. Enfin, tant qu'il ne commence pas à cultiver des cookiesiers (arbres fruitiers dont le fruit est…ba le cookie), ou encore des cakes radioactifs (ah non, ça c'est le Comte Millénaire ou Apocryphos qui s'en charge), ça ira. Bref…

Pour dissiper cette tension qu'il ressentait entre ses deux ainés, Allen s'adressa au jaloux…hum, je veux dire à Lavi :

« Alors… Qu'en est-il des horaires de train ? »

Hum. Malgré ce qu'il s'était passé auparavant entre lui et Link, cette Pousse de Soja ne perdait pas le Nord. Tant mieux pour le petit. Parce qu'il savait très bien que s'il restait bloqué sur les véritables intentions de son surveillant, il risquait d'en faire des insomnies à force de réfléchir… Dans ces conditions, autant ne pas trop cogiter là-dessus. Pour ce qui était du geste du rouquin à son encontre, là encore, pas besoin de se trifouiller le cerveau. Ce genre de conduite, Lavi le possède avec tout le monde. Enfin particulièrement avec lui, mais ce n'est pas bien grave puisqu'ils sont meilleurs amis.

Fait étrange, depuis qu'Allen est mis sous la surveillance de Link, la fréquence d'embrassades et d'accolades de la part du rouquin envers l'adolescent a fortement augmenté. Un lapsus révélateur ?

En entendant la question, Lavi prit un air gêné tout en se grattant la nuque, et sur ses lèvres était scotché un sourire idiot. Il répondit néanmoins :

« Héhéhé…. Tu ne vas pas aimer ça. Pour aller à Paris, pas de train avant demain à seize heures. Je me suis renseigné pourquoi ; d'où le fait que j'ai mis autant de temps à revenir ; apparemment, l'ensemble du personnel de la gare de Paris a décidé de faire grève. Ce serait d'ailleurs un miracle si les horaires que l'on m'a donné sont exacts. »

Allen soupira, et tira une petite moue enfantine, celle qui fait généralement craquer son entourage. Mis à part Kanda bien sûr. Si Mister Soba aimait les choses mignonnes, on le saurait depuis perpette.

« Donc, il nous reste plus qu'à trouver un ébergement pour la nuit, déclara Link nullement dérangé par ce contre temps.

- Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser l'Arche pour rentrer directement au QG ?, s'enquit le cadet.

- Nous n'avons pas l'autorisation de passer par d'autres portes, hormis celle de Paris, répondit l'inspecteur. »

Nouveau soupir de la part d'Allen. Link et ses règlements… Quand il commence à être aussi chi…hum pénible, on en a pour toute la journée. Ce serait bien qu'un jour quelqu'un songe à lui retirer le balais qu'il possède dans le popotin.

Ce que le jeune exorciste ne savait (et ne sait toujours pas), c'est qu'il est le seul à pourvoir faire sortir Link de ses gons. Et que ce dernier met des barrières dans le seul but d'éviter les débordements comme tout à l'heure. Cependant, on peut constater que ces barrières sont du Made in China. Elles résistent à peine à un rougissement intempestif de la Pousse de Soja. Encore heureux qu'il y a Lavi lorsque ce genre de cas arrive. Comme par hasard, diront certains. Il faut croire que le jeune Bookman bénéficie d'un radar intégré en ce qui concerne les affaires d'autrui.

« Heu… Allen ? Pourquoi tiens-tu tant que ça de rentrer rapidement au QG ?, demanda Lavi. »

Allen se tourna vers son ami et lui répondit, les larmes aux yeux :

« Parce que je veux que Jerry me cuisine des Pognes ! Elles sont trop bonnes ! Et Link ne veut plus m'en payer… »

Le rouquin se sentit comme qui dirait blasé face à cette réponse. M'enfin, il aurait dû s'en douter. Son petit protégé (ou dulcinée selon les points vus…) ne pense qu'à la nourriture après une mission. Une véritable obsession. Peut-être même pire que les dettes du Maréchal.

Lavi se leva du banc et ébouriffa les cheveux blancs de son coéquipier. Il s'exclama joyeusement à voix haute :

« Bon. Et si on se cherchait une auberge pour ce soir ? »

Initiative plus ou moins acceptée par ses partenaires. Allen continuait d'afficher une mine légèrement boudeuse, et Link hocha la tête en signa d'approbation. Devant cela, le rouquin se tourna vers l'albinos et lui tira la joue. Ce qui fit râler la Pousse de Soja :

« Eh mais arrête !

- Alors souris !, répliqua Lavi. J'ai une idée. Si je trouve une boulangerie pas trop chère, je t'achète autant de Pognes que tu veux. Ça te tente ? »

Le sourire d'Allen lui donna la réponse.

« C'est vrai ?, questionna l'adolescent. Autant que je veux ?

- Heu...pas trop quand même, répondit nerveusement Lavi. »

Moui. Avec l'estomac sur patte qu'est Allen, il vaut mieux être prudent. Sinon, adieux vos économies. Cela vaut aussi pour le poker… Dernier conseil…ne jouez surtout pas au strip-poker avec Allen si vous êtes prude. Les chances que de revenir avec des vêtements sur le dos sont minimes. Voir il n'y a aucune chance. C'est pourquoi qu'il est intéressant de prévoir des habits de rechanges. Comme ça, vous pourrez toujours essayer de gagner une nouvelle partie, à vos risques et périls.

Les deux autres partenaires de Lavi se levèrent à leur tour, et suivirent le rouquin dans l'investigation qu'était de trouver un ébergement pour la nuit. Cependant, Allen eut à peine le temps de marcher de quatre pas, qu'un énorme chien blanc lui sauta-dessus. Surpris, l'adolescent écarquilla les yeux, et comme un cookie, il se laissa tomber par terre, avec le chien sur lui. Le joyeux toutou lui lécha de sa langue rosé le visage tout en remuant la queue, sous les vaines protestations de sa victime.

En voyant cette scène, Lavi ne put s'empêcher de rigoler doucement. À son sens, il trouvait l'image d'un Allen paumé et abordé par un cabot était amusante. Link n'émit aucun commentaire, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Alors que le rouquin allait aider son compagnon à se dégager des léchouilles du wouaf wouaf, une voix stridente de petite fille le coupa dans son élan :

« Alleeeeeeen ! Reviens ici tout de suite mon chien ! »

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise aux membres de la Congrégation de l'Ombre, en voyant Road (en mode humaine, cela va de soit) accourir vers eux, en riant aux éclats. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas des protagonistes, elle aussi légèrement étonnée de tomber sur ses ennemis préférés. Mais bien vite elle reprit contenance en voyant Allen par terre, avec son chien blanc dénommé affectueusement Allen… Bien entendu, la petite Noah n'hésita pas à sauter sur les deux Allen, sous les regards médusés de Lavi et de Link et celui blasé de l'albinos. Encore une fois, elle vola un baisé à son blandinet chéri (et lui roula une belle pelle au passage), et resta accrochée à lui comme le serait une sangsue.

C'est effrayant le fangirlisme… n'est-ce pas ? Carrément appeler son chien du même nom de celui dont on est amoureux (se)… c'est d'un mauvais goût.

À ce moment là, Allen songea sérieusement à faire sepukku, tellement il était harcelé par la gente féminine…et récemment masculine. Déjà qu'en présence de Tyki, il n'était pas bien à l'aise, mais alors si Link s'y met lui aussi… il n'est pas dans la merdouille. Pourquoi pas Lavi, ou encore Kanda, ou encore Luverrier…heu... Oubliez cela, voulez-vous ? Héhéhé…

De plus…pourquoi se fait-il toujours aborder par des gens plus âgés que lui ? Ils sont tous pédophiles ou quoi ? (Sauf bien sûr Lou Fa ou encore Lenalee…)

Bref, c'est à croire que la chaleur de l'été augmente le taux d'hormones sexuelles dans l'atmosphère. Ceux qui possèdent une libido digne du Maréchal Cross doivent être contents.

Pauvre Allen. Il n'est pas sorti de l'auberge. Les preuves ? Et bien…lisez les fanfictions où il se fait litéralement culbuté soit par Kanda (c'est-à-dire environ 52% des fictions dont le personnage principal est Allen), soit par Lavi (le nombre est tellement insignifiant comparé au yullen, que ça ne vaut même pas de le dire), soit par Tyki (idem que Lavi), soit par d'autres personnages…peu crédibles. Parce que bon, un Sokaro/Allen, ou encore un Luverrier/Allen, ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coins du web.

Mais ne vous en faîtes pas. Un jour j'écrirai pour votre plus grand plaisir un Bookman/Allen… Ou un Chaoji/Allen.

Ou encore mieux, un Apocryphos/Allen. MOUAHAHAHA !

#SBAM#

_Désolé pour cet incident technique. Mais présentement, suite à une attaque non prévue du Crown Clown, l'auteur s'est vue dans l'obligeance de prendre la poudre d'escampette, afin de revenir…avec les morceaux qui restent d'elle. Cette daube s'arrête ici pour votre grand dé/plaisir. _

_Encore toutes nos excuses pour le désagrément occasionné._

_Mademoiselle Alice B-Rabbit,_

_Secrétaire officielle de oOOOmerlette._

* * *

*Regarde à gauche et à droite, en quête d'une quelquonque touffe blanche*

Personne, c'est parfait.

Bon... Vous pouvez constater l'effet de la chaleur quand je m'emmerde. C'est...surprenant. xD

De plus... au départ, ce texte devait se concentrer sur du Road/Allen, mais je ne sais pas comment, c'est parti en vrille, avec du Linken et du sous-entendu de Laven... Il y avait Tyki et Shéryl qui devaient apparaître aussi... mais j'avais la flegme après 4000 mots pour ne dire que des conneries.

Bref, j'espère que vous avez apprécié un minimum ce...truc et... un petit cookie avec une review s'il vous plait ? Pour me consonler de mes cheveux coupés en quatres à cause du Crown Clown. L'enfoiré, il va les revendre sur le marché noir pour essayer de gagner de l'argent... BOUHOUHOU MES BEAUX CHEVEUX !

Allen: Tu l'avais mérité celle-là !

Moi:*renifle* T'inquiète, je vais trouver le moyen de me venger...

Lavi : Ouai Allen... j'ai regardé le scénario du "Dernier Jugement"... Et... Gloups.

Allen : Gné ?

Moi: BOUHAHAHAHA ! Tu vas morfler mon p'tit choupinet !

Bye ! Et Bonne Vacances !


End file.
